meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 004
6:29:56 PM Josie: You awake in the morning to the sound of the wind moaning outside, and the shutters on your windows banging against the house. It's a blizzard, and those of you from this area are well-familiar with the sound of the wind and the cold air seeping through any windows that weren't sealed completely shut before the storm began. If you should choose to look out, you can see no more than 20 feet, and at times, quite a bit less. 6:31:22 PM Josie: Above the occasional "whump" of the shutters, you hear a much louder thumping, crashing, whumping, smashing noise from down the hall. It could be a fistfight, or someone wrecking a room, or a herd of cattle stampeding in a small space. It's hard to tell, but it's not a good sound. 6:32:03 PM Caspar: Caspar springs up, and grabs his sword, leaving his room and headed down the hall. 6:32:29 PM | Edited 6:32:41 PM Arwen: Arwen grabs her bow and quiver of arrows and goes towards the noise 6:32:40 PM Trystan: Trystan runs out to check out this sound, once he's awake! He's not armed with more than his staff, and stupidly doing this before his meditation, but he's on his way! 6:32:56 PM Penelope: Penelope , having watched everyone as they slept, advances forward on this new commotion. 6:33:00 PM Karid: Karid goes to look 6:33:20 PM Josie: You all head into the hallway and meet, more or less, at the same time--right in front of Illa's door. 6:33:50 PM Josie: Something made of glass is apparently broken at this point, as you can clearly here the smash and the falling of the shards to the floor. 6:34:08 PM Caspar: Caspar opens the door! 6:36:53 PM Josie: It's... pretty much what you might expect. The entire room looks like it's been tossed, with the shattered remnants of the mirror being the most plausible source of the last breaking noise, though there are a few lamps that are totally destroyed as well. Ulisse is caught in the act of picking Illa up off the ground; she looks unconscious and has a rapidly-purpling set of bruises around her neck; meanwhile, there's a bit of a bloodspatter on the ground. It's worth noting that both of them are *entirely* clothed, albeit a bit dishevelled. 6:37:59 PM Trystan: "... Ulisse. I talked to you yesterday. This does not reflect well." His eyes are narrowed, and he doesn't lower his staff. 6:38:07 PM Karid: "Ulisse! What are you doing?" 6:38:18 PM Caspar: Caspar moves into the room. 6:38:26 PM Penelope: "Apparently the time for words are over, Acquaintances." 6:38:48 PM Josie: Ulisse ignores you all and picks up Illa, having to make a fairly obvious effort to do so, and yoinks her up onto the bed, rolling her over onto her back. 6:38:50 PM Josie: Spot checks. 6:39:14 PM Josie: https://app.roll20.net/join/84338/FQD2eQ 6:40:45 PM | Edited 6:40:47 PM Trystan: ((HA! 23!)) 6:40:54 PM Penelope: ((still loading the game room)) 6:41:10 PM Penelope: ((can someone roll for me on a 1d20+7 for notice?)) 6:41:33 PM Penelope: ((ah, thanks Karid)) 6:42:13 PM Karid: (( That was mine, but if you wanna take the credit for a bad roll... :P *kidding* )) 6:42:45 PM Penelope: ((27, I think I'll take my own)) 6:42:53 PM Karid: (( XD )) 6:44:25 PM Josie: Ulisse rummages through his coat pockets with trembly hands--oddly carefully for some reason--and comes out with a little vial of bluish fluid. 6:44:33 PM Trystan: "You ok, cos?" 6:44:51 PM Josie: Ulisse, shortly: I'll live. 6:45:42 PM Penelope: Has Illa caused these wounds, Ulisse? 6:45:52 PM Josie: Ulisse: No. 6:45:56 PM Josie: He uncorks the vial! 6:46:04 PM Trystan: ((Rolling sense motive...)) 6:47:12 PM Caspar: You planning on telling us what's going on? What's in the vial? 6:47:35 PM Josie: Ulisse: Deadly poison, *obviously*. 6:48:04 PM Karid: "What is it really?" 6:48:04 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes, tilts Illa's head back and drops the liquid down her throat. 6:48:31 PM Josie: You do have an AOO if you want to try to stop him. 6:48:54 PM Trystan: Trystan attempts to mage hand it away! 6:49:43 PM Josie: Technically it has to be an unattended object, but I'll just give him a ref save to catch it. 6:50:00 PM Josie: Which he fails. Trystan whisks the vial away. 6:50:11 PM Josie: Ulisse: Oh, I see, you think you can handle this yourself, do you? 6:50:42 PM Penelope: Not without the truth. Tell us everything of this situation, Ulisse. 6:51:04 PM Trystan: Trystan now has the vial in his hand 6:51:12 PM Josie: Ulisse: The hell I will. 6:51:32 PM Karid: "Perhaps she will then?" 6:51:56 PM Josie: Ulisse shrugs. "Up to her. Give me that vial back." 6:52:15 PM Karid: "Not until we know what it is." 6:52:30 PM Trystan: "... and why she needs it." 6:52:36 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at the vial. 6:52:42 PM Penelope: Acquaintance Karid, perhaps you should ascertain the arcane elements of the vial? 6:53:10 PM Karid: Karid detects magic on the vial 6:53:13 PM Karid: "Good idea." 6:53:58 PM Karid: "It is a magical substance. That much is confirmed." 6:54:12 PM Caspar: ... it's some kind of curative. 6:54:13 PM Karid: (( Can I roll K:Arcana? )) 6:54:49 PM Josie: Ulisse rolls his eyes again. "Yes, well, I poisoned her before you got here, so there's really not a need to do it twice. Give me the vial, please." 6:54:53 PM Josie: ((Sure.)) 6:55:33 PM Penelope: ((nice)) 6:55:44 PM | Edited 6:56:06 PM Trystan: "I can think of -several- poisons that are most effective in two stages." Academy knowledge via diffusion! ... and bluffing. 6:55:47 PM Caspar: Why did you poison her? 6:56:16 PM Karid: "It does look like a cure potion..." 6:56:21 PM Karid: "What are you curing her of?" 6:56:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: Because she *asked* me to, would you just give me the damn vial. 6:56:42 PM Trystan: "... Sure, Karid?" 6:56:45 PM Caspar: Give it to him. 6:57:29 PM Trystan: Trystan floats it back over. 6:57:33 PM Josie: He holds out a hand impatiently; it's still shaking a bit, despite his best efforts. 6:57:39 PM Josie: He grabs the potion and tips it down Illa's throat. 6:57:56 PM Trystan: "... How'd you get so hurt?" 6:58:38 PM Caspar: Crashing through the window, I assume. 6:58:44 PM Penelope: ((have a hand over my sense motive holster)) 6:59:24 PM Josie: Ulisse: I hate windows. 7:00:08 PM Josie: He watches her as her bruises fade away, and then lifts one of her eyelids to check... something. He lets it drop, brushes off his (now slightly bloodied) hands and looks at all of you. 7:00:19 PM Karid: (( 25 SM. Deadly poison? )) 7:00:34 PM Karid: (( Also, +10 is because..I realized I forgot to take feats )) 7:00:43 PM Karid: (( I fixed that before this session )) 7:01:20 PM Karid: "A poison that looks like a cure potion...nasty trick." 7:01:24 PM Josie: The window is indeed smashed. 7:01:44 PM | Removed 7:02:02 PM Karid: This message has been removed. 7:02:11 PM Penelope: Perhaps the poison has an effect not tied to physical well-being? 7:02:20 PM Karid: "Why are you healing her after poisoning her?" 7:02:33 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well if she died, that'd be the end of all our fun, wouldn't it? 7:02:47 PM Josie: Ulisse: It looks like you have the situation under control. If you'll excuse me. 7:02:54 PM Caspar: You really like being frustratingly mysterious, don't you? 7:02:57 PM Josie: He edges toward the door, hand on his sword. 7:03:15 PM Josie: Ulisse: No, I just like saying "fuck off" to people who stand in my way. 7:03:25 PM Caspar: Caspar doesn't move. 7:03:52 PM Penelope: Penelope charges towards Ulisse, face emotionless. 7:03:54 PM Trystan: Trystan close the gap to the door, putting his quarterstaff in it diagonally. "We need answers." 7:03:55 PM Josie: Ulisse: If you would... *please*... stand aside. 7:04:00 PM Josie: Ooh. Initiative! 7:04:15 PM Karid: "Why do we always need to go for a violent solution...?" 7:04:34 PM Trystan: "You think I want this?!" 7:04:36 PM Arwen: "For once I agree with Karid. This requires no violence." 7:04:38 PM Penelope: "Violence has already commenced with this filth, he will not stop unless someone stops him!" 7:05:00 PM Josie: Init, please? 7:05:25 PM Karid: (( 2! I R WINNER! )) 7:05:42 PM Josie: Round 1: Trystan, Caspar, Penelope, Arwen, Karid. Remember, you can talk on your own turn. 7:05:45 PM Josie: * Trystan* 7:06:29 PM Trystan: Trystan has a suspicion... and fires a disrupt undead at Illa. 7:07:27 PM Josie: Interesting choice. 7:07:32 PM Josie: Nothing appears to happen to her. 7:07:34 PM Josie: * Caspar* 7:07:59 PM Caspar: Caspar holds his action. 7:08:08 PM Josie: * Penelope* 7:08:17 PM Trystan: ((That wasn't visisble, he just pointed then nodded, basically.)) 7:08:48 PM Penelope: ((is there anyone between ulisse and the door at this point?)) 7:08:55 PM Josie: Caspar is, I think. 7:09:21 PM Trystan: Trystan still has hs quarterstaff jammed in the door, and is by it. 7:09:57 PM Josie: You're probably flanking, one way or another. 7:10:42 PM Josie: Ulisse evades your grasp like a greased eel. 7:10:47 PM Josie: * Arwen * 7:10:58 PM Karid: (( Ewwwww )) 7:11:19 PM Arwen: Arwen stands back and watches, shaking her head. Saying nothing and no action. 7:11:29 PM Josie: * Karid* 7:11:56 PM Karid: Karid ...tries a turn undead on -Ulisse-. Hey, they've been suspicious this whole time, might as well confirm it. 7:12:17 PM Josie: Okay. Roll for it. 7:12:39 PM Penelope: (( I didn't see that will save to resist. I know NOTHING.)) 7:13:10 PM Karid: (( Not sure what to roll for it, it doesn't say... )) 7:13:16 PM Karid: (( Is it d20+CHA? )) 7:13:20 PM Karid: (( Or WIS? )) 7:13:29 PM Penelope: turn undead is an effect the target must save against, I thought. 7:13:40 PM Josie: ((It's not a save per se.)) 7:14:04 PM Caspar: (( http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/specialAttacks.htm#turnOrRebukeUndead )) 7:14:28 PM Josie: ((AH, thanks, I had *just* opened the page.)) 7:14:41 PM Josie: Turning check first, which is 1d20+ your cha modifier. 7:15:11 PM Josie: You can affect undead up to level 3. 7:15:16 PM Josie: Now turning damage. 7:15:27 PM Josie: Roll 2d6+cleric level+cha modifier. 7:15:35 PM Josie: That's how many total HD you can turn. 7:15:45 PM Josie: Which is 10. 7:16:06 PM Penelope: ((brb, bio)) 7:16:56 PM Josie: There's a weird shrieking noise from the fireplace, which it's worth noting is about five feet from Karid--as is Ulisse. 7:17:14 PM Josie: Grapple check, Trystan, as Ulisse tries to smack your staff down. 7:17:30 PM Caspar: ((Oh, right, house full of ghosts. >_> )) 7:17:32 PM Karid: (( ...well, I got something! )) 7:17:40 PM Karid: (( ...hopefully something -bad- )) 7:17:52 PM Trystan: ((... How does one do that? >_>)) 7:17:53 PM Josie: You may have vaporized Fran! But it's hard to tell. 7:18:11 PM Josie: BAB+Str. 7:19:02 PM Josie: Ulisse smacks the staff aside, but still has to get through Caspar in order to leave. 7:19:29 PM Josie: Round 2: Trystan, Caspar, Penelope, Arwen, Karid, Ulisse. 7:19:40 PM Caspar: ((Can I take my action now?)) 7:19:45 PM Josie: Oh, yep! Sure! 7:20:26 PM Caspar: Caspar smacks him with the flat of his blade. ((Nonlethal, -4 to attack, using an inspiration point to at +4 so it comes out even.)) 7:20:58 PM Josie: Roll damage! 7:22:00 PM Josie: Ulisse stands there for a moment; then slumps to the floor. End initiative! 7:22:29 PM Caspar: It's your own damn fault. There's a *front door*. 7:23:19 PM Caspar: Caspar goes to check on Illa. 7:23:34 PM Trystan: Trystan reclaims his staff and heads over to the fireplace where something screamed. Poke? 7:24:16 PM Josie: Illa is bruise-free. 7:24:21 PM Josie: Nothing is apparent in the fireplace. 7:24:37 PM Karid: Karid looks at the fireplace 7:24:41 PM Karid: "...sorry." 7:24:41 PM Josie: Ulisse leaves little bloody smudges on the floor where he fell. 7:25:12 PM Trystan: "Karid. Ulisse is hurt. Could you take a look?" 7:25:36 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around for any other vials. 7:25:49 PM Josie: Roll search, Cas! 7:26:23 PM Josie: There *is* a vial on the floor, underneath the bed. 7:26:50 PM Caspar: Caspar sniffs at it cautiously. 7:28:00 PM Karid: Karid goes to heal him 7:28:37 PM Karid: (( ..healed for 2 points )) 7:28:39 PM Penelope: ((serves him right)) 7:28:58 PM Penelope: ((at least he's stabilizied, right?)) 7:29:08 PM Josie: He is stabilized, and sort of conscious. 7:29:20 PM Josie: He sits up, and grunts; it apparently hurts to move. 7:30:04 PM Penelope: Penelope makes an attempt to remove Ulisse's weapon. 7:30:23 PM Josie: He doesn't quite manage to stop Penelope in time. 7:30:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... damn you people, that's the second sword in two days. 7:30:39 PM Josie: He clambers to his feet, swaying a little bit. 7:31:20 PM Trystan: "I warned you about causing trouble, cousin." 7:31:56 PM Penelope: "You may have it back, once you're forth-coming about all aspects of this altercation, Ulisse." 7:32:08 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm not forthcoming about *anything.* 7:32:23 PM Karid: "I told you violence would not work." 7:32:34 PM Penelope: "A quality that would suit you best to change, Ulisse." 7:32:46 PM Arwen: "Let the man heal. He won't tell you anything while is in this condition." 7:33:05 PM Josie: Ulisse: Oh really? Why the sudden sympathy, you wanted to shoot me yesterday. 7:33:44 PM Trystan: "Ulisse... shut up." 7:34:09 PM Josie: Ulisse: Be happy to. 7:34:20 PM | Edited 7:36:11 PM Josie: He glowers at Caspar. 7:35:59 PM Caspar: Caspar isn't in the way anymore, he's by the bed. 7:36:16 PM Caspar: Enter like a burgler, get treated like a burgler. 7:36:18 PM Josie: ((Oh right, sorry.)) 7:36:29 PM Penelope: Penelope moves into position in front of the door. 7:36:34 PM Josie: Ulisse: If only. 7:36:42 PM Josie: He glares at Penelope. "IF you don't mind." 7:37:02 PM Penelope: I don't mind, I don't sleep, I don't move from this spot. 7:37:25 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... fine. 7:37:43 PM Trystan: "... We could always treat you like we would a burglar back home." He give a smile and a headtilt, and his voice is cheery. 7:38:13 PM Josie: Ulisse: Please, do feel free, I'm sure you'd have a lovely time explaining it away to my father. 7:38:51 PM Karid: Karid sighs 7:38:58 PM Josie: He hesitates, then sidles over to the window, which is indeed broken and open, though on this side of the house there's less wind for whatever reason. 7:39:03 PM Josie: Spot check. 7:39:09 PM Josie: (Er, notice or whatever.) 7:41:00 PM Karid: "You are still wounded." 7:41:12 PM Karid: "Let me see." 7:41:16 PM Trystan: "If you give up, we can help you, Ulisse. Please." 7:41:19 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yes, well, it wasn't *my* decision to leave by the window. 7:42:06 PM Trystan: "There doesn't need to be trouble. This doesn't even need to leave the house." 7:42:28 PM Josie: Ulisse: It hasn't. I am. 7:43:39 PM Josie: He opens up the window! 7:43:40 PM Trystan: "You won't survive 5 minutes in that weather. It's a blizzard, and you're hurt." 7:44:07 PM Karid: "Agreed. Do not go out there." 7:44:20 PM Karid: "There is no use getting yourself killed, yes?" 7:44:51 PM Penelope: (( Have we even found out what caused him to come through the window in the first place?)) 7:44:57 PM Josie: Ulisse: I don't have a *choice*. 7:45:04 PM Josie: ((Nope! Caspar might have an idea, though!)) 7:45:12 PM Arwen: Arwen mumbles under her breath. "Like you won't kill him in here." 7:45:22 PM Penelope: ((Penelope wouldn't know that, unfortunately.)) 7:45:38 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'd rather leave through the *door* like a civilized person. 7:45:51 PM Caspar: Karid, can you check this? 7:45:59 PM Caspar: Caspar holds up an empty vial. 7:46:30 PM Penelope: Penelope gives a strange bark, perhaps a chuckle, at the word 'civilized' coming from Ulisse. 7:46:45 PM Trystan: "Ulisse, please. Don't throw your life away." 7:47:01 PM Josie: Ulisse rests his right hand on his wound. 7:47:24 PM Penelope: ((sense motive, is he just wincing in pain?)) 7:47:58 PM Karid: (( Sorry, had to go AFK )) 7:48:02 PM Karid: (( Back now )) 7:48:09 PM Karid: Karid takes the vial 7:48:15 PM Caspar: Any magic on it? 7:48:17 PM Josie: Ulisse: Too late for that, I think. 7:48:28 PM Karid: "...I cannot detect any more magic today." 7:48:47 PM Caspar: Then heal the bastard. 7:48:58 PM Karid: Karid does so 7:49:10 PM Karid: (( ...2 again )) 7:49:29 PM Trystan: "I can detect magic." 7:50:17 PM Josie: Ulisse: Just have that damned machine move so that I can *walk* out. 7:50:38 PM Caspar: Caspar hands the vial to Trystan. 7:50:43 PM Penelope: "And then what becomes of Ulisse? Will he have hsi way with Acquaintance Illa again?" 7:50:57 PM Trystan: Trystan detects magic! 7:50:59 PM Josie: Ulisse: *Her* decision on that, don't you think? 7:51:06 PM Karid: (( Is the empty vial the poison? )) 7:51:12 PM Karid: (( I thought there was still some in it )) 7:51:18 PM Karid: (( ...well, there goes my plan )) 7:51:25 PM Karid: (( ...for testing it, at any rate >_> )) 7:51:44 PM Josie: There's none left in either vial, though there's probably enough of the blue stuff to test it yet. 7:51:58 PM Penelope: "You were quite clear that you were in control of her once the poison takes effect, yes?" 7:52:39 PM | Edited 7:52:59 PM Trystan: "There's magic in this. Not much, but... a little residue." 7:53:02 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 7:53:56 PM Josie: He tries to dodge past Penelope. Roll grapple, Pen! 7:55:02 PM Josie: Penelope manages to grab Ulisse as he tries to slip out of the door. 7:55:34 PM Penelope: Is Ulisse out of words, or just patience? 7:55:37 PM Caspar: What is this, Ulisse? 7:56:02 PM | Edited 7:56:16 PM Arwen: ((What ever happened to Illa? Did she die and I just missed it?)) 7:56:04 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... oh, it's an interrogation. How nice. 7:56:13 PM Trystan: "... Is it related to that stuff you mentioned yesterday? Absentia or someting?" 7:56:20 PM Caspar: I'm asking a question. 7:56:45 PM Josie: Ulisse: And I'm declining to answer. And losing patience. 7:57:01 PM Josie: Ulisse: Are you going to let me leave, or not? 7:58:00 PM Penelope: "I tire of this creature, he acts as if he is wronged, yet gives not a shred towards his vindication. 7:58:45 PM Karid: "Why must you make this difficult?" 7:58:55 PM Karid: "We are not trying to hurt you." 7:59:01 PM Josie: Ulisse: Why must you? 7:59:22 PM Josie: The room goes pitch-black all of a sudden. 7:59:38 PM Penelope: ((ah hell)) 7:59:45 PM Arwen: "Oh lovely. In a room of crazy people AND there's no lights. As if it couldn't get any worse." 8:00:02 PM Josie: Anybody have darkvision? 8:00:23 PM Karid: Karid lights his sword! 8:00:24 PM Penelope: ((let me check, I think i have only low-light 8:00:26 PM Caspar: ((Not I.)) 8:00:34 PM Trystan: ((Low light...)) 8:00:57 PM Josie: There's a sound by the window. 8:01:01 PM Penelope: ((nope, just normal vision)) 8:01:24 PM Penelope: Penelope activates a sunrod. 8:01:41 PM | Removed 8:01:56 PM Trystan: This message has been removed. 8:01:42 PM Josie: The sunrod... does nothing. It's magical darkness, apparently. 8:01:54 PM Josie: There is no light, sword or no--magic darkness is dark. 8:02:11 PM Josie: There's another sound near the window. Crunch! 8:02:11 PM Trystan: "What on earth is this?!" 8:02:28 PM Karid: "Magical darkness..." 8:02:30 PM Josie: Roll notice! 8:03:09 PM Caspar: I assume it's Ulisse making his escape. 8:03:57 PM Josie: The inky blackness disappears, and Ulisse is indeed gone. 8:04:25 PM Penelope: "There is something that is above us, and it apparently leaks.... 8:04:33 PM Trystan: Trystan looks up! 8:04:47 PM Karid: (( ..this roller is biased towards low, I think )) 8:04:48 PM Josie: Nothing up there now. 8:04:50 PM Karid: (( Seriously )) 8:04:57 PM Josie: But Penelope's face is spattered with blood. 8:05:15 PM Penelope: ((the magical darkness is gone?)) 8:05:23 PM Josie: Yep. 8:05:41 PM Penelope: ((is ulisse still in my grasp? is he alive?) 8:05:49 PM Josie: Nope, he escaped. 8:05:51 PM Josie: He's gone. 8:06:04 PM Trystan: "... I need to go meditate if you want me to cast ANY spells today." He leaves, clearly annoyed and worried about this situation. 8:06:28 PM Penelope: Penelope snaps out of it's brief reverie. 8:06:30 PM Karid: "...let me see that vial." 8:06:35 PM Caspar: Caspar hands it to Karid. 8:06:37 PM Penelope: "Is Illa okay!? 8:06:39 PM Josie: You can follow him out the door or out the window, or try to go find him at his house, or talk to Illa or try to find Lissa and talk to her. 8:06:45 PM Caspar: She's okay. 8:06:59 PM Trystan: Trystan is now occupied for 15 minutes. 8:07:09 PM Penelope: "Whatever has transpired has left Illa unharmed?" 8:07:11 PM Josie: Alternately you can ask Faustina for help, or try to find someone else who knows Ulisse. 8:07:29 PM Josie: Illa looks asleep. 8:07:30 PM Arwen: Arwen leaves and goes looking for Ulisse at his house. 8:07:46 PM Karid: Karid takes the vial 8:07:46 PM Caspar: ((In a blizzard?)) 8:07:53 PM Trystan: ((No, don't go to the lower quarter alone!)) 8:08:03 PM Josie: In a blizzard. You could also assume that he went to hide somewhere else in the house. 8:08:10 PM Josie: There is *lots* of house to hide in. 8:08:27 PM Karid: "We need to find him." 8:08:27 PM Penelope: Acquaintance Trystan, is there anything unnatural about the gore covering this one's chassis? 8:08:40 PM Karid: "I will take a look at this substance later." 8:08:45 PM Karid: Karid pockets it 8:08:56 PM Caspar: ... let me, I have an alchemy kit. 8:09:00 PM Trystan: Trystan is already gone! 8:09:06 PM Arwen: ((If I go out the window, could i follow foot tracks?)) 8:09:07 PM Karid: "You do?" 8:09:11 PM Karid: Karid hands it to him 8:09:24 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "If I can't find anything, I'll give it back." 8:09:38 PM Josie: ((Probably a little way, if that's the direction he went. He'd probably have left a blood trail either way he did go, so it should be easy to check the hallway.)) 8:09:41 PM Karid: "I suppose that is better than my idea to test it on myself." 8:10:20 PM Penelope: Penelope attempts to find a cloth or rag, as to wipe the blood from its body. 8:10:28 PM Josie: There's two vials--one is totally empty and apparently sponged out, but has a magical residue. That's the one Caspar found under the bed. The other one has a dribble of blue fluid in it left that you thought was a cure potion. 8:10:38 PM Caspar: Caspar will check that, too. 8:10:47 PM Josie: Penelope finds, well. Everything is rags now. The bed has been really torn up. 8:11:02 PM Josie: There's a bit of blood on that too. 8:11:10 PM Arwen: ((I'll follow the blood trail!)) 8:11:34 PM Caspar: ((Brb, afk a minute.)) 8:11:48 PM Trystan: When Trystan is done meditating, after 15 minutes, he'll follow any visible blood trail, but everyone else will probably leave first. 8:11:53 PM Josie: Arwen finds that the blood trail leads out of the room and down the hall. ... there's a bloody handprint or two where he apparently paused momentarily to try to stay upright, and the tracks are not entirely straight. 8:12:30 PM Arwen: Arwen continues down the hall 8:12:50 PM Josie: Arwen heads down the hall and gives chase; anyone following her? 8:13:01 PM Penelope: Penelope follows. 8:13:27 PM Trystan: Trystan is following a loooong way back after a while, but Russet is leading him along by scent so it's not very slow going. 8:13:52 PM Karid: Karid follows 8:14:00 PM Josie: Arwen and Penelope and Karid are chasing after Ulisse. 8:14:17 PM Josie: Trystan will be out for a few more minutes (not much fortunately) and Caspar is? 8:14:30 PM Trystan: ((Have we obtained an Aethon?)) 8:14:43 PM Josie: Not that I'm aware of. It's a shame, too, 'coulda used the detect evil. 8:15:06 PM Josie: All right, everybody chases Ulisse! 8:15:30 PM Josie: You find blood spatters on the ground at fairly regular intervals, and some bloody handprints on the wall where he steadied himself. 8:15:53 PM Josie: He appears to have headed toward the door, but then changed his mind and dodged upstairs instead. The trail is pretty easy to follow. 8:16:18 PM Josie: Eventually you find him slumped over next to a wall right there in the hallway, unconscious. 8:16:34 PM Josie: Trystan gets there at about this time. 8:16:45 PM Trystan: "Oh gods..." 8:17:20 PM Karid: "Ulisse." 8:17:31 PM Karid: Karid tries -another- CLW... 8:18:16 PM Penelope: "Such pains Ulisse takes, but to what ends??" 8:18:59 PM Josie: Waiting for the roll? 8:19:18 PM Trystan: "Shut up, Penelope. He's my cousin." Trystan looks uncomfortable. 8:19:29 PM Karid: (( THERE WE GO )) 8:19:52 PM Josie: He wakes up, and tries to sit up. "... you're all still here." 8:20:18 PM Caspar: ((back)) 8:20:38 PM Arwen: Arwen kneels next to him. "How ya feeling?" 8:21:01 PM Trystan: "Well, yeah. Family sticks together, moron." 8:21:07 PM Caspar: Caspar probably went to his room to check the vials. 8:21:11 PM Josie: Ulisse: Better now that I'm not bleeding out. I really *would* rather not be interrogated. 8:21:47 PM Karid: "We told you not to run off." 8:21:48 PM Penelope: "Would you rather be helped?" 8:21:49 PM Arwen: "Interrogation or not, I don't think you'll be left alone any time soon." 8:21:53 PM Karid: "You are lucky we followed you." 8:22:24 PM Trystan: "... There was something in there. Besides you and Illa. Would you mind asking questions about that?" 8:22:54 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... there was? 8:23:08 PM Josie: Ulisse blinks. "I don't need any help." 8:23:15 PM Penelope: ((sense motive, playing dumb?)) 8:24:46 PM Trystan: "Yeah. In the fireplace. And then there was... something on the ceiling when it went dark." 8:25:16 PM Karid: (( BRB )) 8:25:53 PM Josie: Ulisse: I wasn't on the ceiling. I jumped over the warbot to get out of the room. Not that it appears to have mattered. 8:26:37 PM Penelope: Penelope looks dejected for a moment, assuming it was a paranormal experience... 8:26:41 PM Trystan: "I'm not saying it was you. I'm asking if you know anything about an intruder in Illa's room. If it's ever happened before." 8:27:46 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... no, as far as I know there's never been an intruder in her room. *I* was invited. 8:29:25 PM Trystan: "I believe you, but this thing... It might have been what hurt her last time. Whatever Karid did made it scream." 8:29:48 PM Josie: Ulisse: It wasn't what hurt her last time. 8:30:18 PM Arwen: "...so if it wasn't that, then what was it?" 8:30:52 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... how many times and ways do I have to say "none of your business"? 8:31:14 PM Arwen: "I don't do well at taking no for an answer." 8:31:18 PM Arwen: Arwen smirks 8:31:40 PM Caspar: ((We're adventurers. "none of your business' translates to INVESTIGATE HARDER.)) 8:32:06 PM Josie: Ulisse: No, but you certainly do take well to saying yes yourself, don't you. 8:32:12 PM Penelope: ((sensing motive, does "none of you business" = "I'm a kinky sort of guy in bed?")) 8:32:20 PM Trystan: "It doesn't matter, guys." 8:32:32 PM Arwen: "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Ulisse?" 8:33:04 PM Josie: Ulisse rolls his eyes. "I know who you are." 8:33:31 PM Arwen: "Let sleeping dogs lie." 8:33:59 PM Josie: Ulisse: Point taken. 8:34:36 PM | Edited 8:34:57 PM Trystan: "... Ulisse, you said it yourself. There's never been another intruder in her room. And the one today didn't do that. We don't actually -need- your answer." 8:35:02 PM Josie: Ulisse eyes Arwen: Give some thought to this. Maybe you're not the only woman who wants that. 8:35:59 PM Arwen: "Point taken." 8:36:49 PM Karid: (( I RETURN TO CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! )) 8:36:52 PM Karid: (( But first game )) 8:37:07 PM Josie: ((Woot!)) 8:37:45 PM Trystan: "We just want to know that we won't have any more... incidents. We've got enough to handle in the other wings." 8:38:16 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'll try to keep it quieter. 8:38:42 PM Trystan: "Less property damage and blood loss would also be appreciated." 8:39:12 PM Josie: Ulisse: Not *everything* is under my control. 8:39:53 PM Arwen: "Although I'm sure you'd like it to be." 8:40:19 PM Karid: "...we are just going to let him brutalize the girl?" 8:41:20 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... yes. Yes, I rather would, now that you say it. 8:41:47 PM Trystan: "... How'd you get hurt? Did Illa do that? I'm not going to judge your sexual pratices, but if she did, she was trying to kill you." 8:42:34 PM Josie: Ulisse: She tried to rip out my spleen. ... I think. 8:43:05 PM Karid: "...so you both brutalize eachother." 8:43:10 PM Karid: "That makes it -much- better." 8:43:41 PM Josie: Ulisse: She's not brutalizing anyone. Leave her alone, can't you tell she's not herself? 8:43:57 PM Trystan: "Then who is she?" 8:44:15 PM Karid: (( Argh, BRB again. This steak is good, but the marinade is spicy. )) 8:44:20 PM Penelope: "Or rather, who has taken her place?" 8:45:01 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... Arwen. Help me out here. 8:46:08 PM Arwen: "We've all gone through a lot today...maybe it's best if we can all clear our heads for a bit and get some food to eat. Maybe some coffee for everyone? Give us all some time to think before acting...rashly." 8:46:46 PM Karid: "...that seems a good idea." 8:47:57 PM Trystan: "Join us, Ulisse? Consider this that drink you mentioned? No questions you don't want to answer, promise. At least during breakfast." 8:48:12 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... fine. 8:49:46 PM Josie: He wanders back to the common room with you all. 8:50:04 PM Josie: There's breakfast already laid out there; it's probably been there for a bit, judging from the fact that it's not really hot anymore. 8:50:11 PM Josie: French toast, bacon, oatmeal. 8:51:35 PM Josie: Ulisse picks up a piece of French toast and looks at it like it was dog poo. 8:51:52 PM Arwen: Arwen goes straight for the coffee and pours herself a cup. 8:52:17 PM Karid: Karid goes for some french toast and coffee 8:52:19 PM Trystan: "Sorry, we're employed here. We don't get guormet food. Coffee?" 8:52:25 PM Karid: "...you do not like french toast?" 8:53:08 PM Josie: Ulisse puts the toast down, and eyes Karid. "Not hungry at the moment. Would you be so kind as to pour me a cup of coffee, please?" 8:53:23 PM Karid: "Very well." 8:53:29 PM Karid: Karid does so, 'cause he asked nicely 8:53:57 PM Josie: Ulisse: Thank you. 8:54:04 PM Josie: He sips the coffee with a look of obvious relief. 8:56:12 PM Trystan: Trystan has a bit of everything! He's thin because ridic metabolism+skipping meals+magic takes energy. 8:57:00 PM Josie: Ulisse: This is so much more civilized. 8:57:34 PM Arwen: "I find this much more comforting than a sword at each other's necks." 8:57:47 PM Trystan: "Yeah, definitely." 8:57:51 PM Josie: Ulisse: I never drew mine. 8:58:19 PM Arwen: "Figuratively." 8:58:27 PM Karid: "...I told them not to draw theirs." 8:58:31 PM Karid: Karid takes a seat 8:58:41 PM Karid: "Gods show them reason..." 8:58:48 PM Penelope: Penelope at the mention of the subject, it comes forward and hands Ulisse his weapon. 8:59:02 PM Josie: Ulisse takes it with a nod. "The gods have as little use for me as I have for them." 8:59:15 PM Karid: Karid blinks and frowns 8:59:45 PM Karid: "The gods have use of everyone, and give something in return to all." 8:59:58 PM Josie: Ulisse: Syphilis? 9:00:06 PM Karid: Karid sighs 9:00:07 PM Arwen: Arwen smirks. 9:00:26 PM Trystan: "..." Trystan just fidgets with his coffee mug. 9:01:41 PM Penelope: "Would this be considered 'awkward breakfast conversation'? 9:01:41 PM Karid: "That is the work of...less desirable deities, yes?" 9:02:03 PM Josie: Ulisse: Very awkward. It's a specialty of mine. I'm wonderful at parties. 9:02:30 PM | Removed 9:02:47 PM Karid: This message has been removed. 9:03:09 PM Karid: (( Someone who knows him more needs to say that >_> )) 9:04:07 PM Josie: (("So are pinatas.")) 9:04:51 PM Josie: He removes a very clean white handkerchief from a pocket and dabs away at a bit of blood left on one of his hands. 9:06:01 PM Trystan: "I don't know who or what is washing clothes here... but do you want to get your coat cleaned?" 9:07:49 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... that might be helpful. 9:08:30 PM Trystan: "Yeah, better than going home in that state." 9:08:49 PM Arwen: "Don't think he'll be going home anytime soon if this weather keeps up." 9:09:51 PM Josie: Ulisse: Indeed not. And no one's there anyway. 9:10:07 PM Karid: "Hrm?" 9:10:49 PM Josie: Ulisse: No one is at my home at the moment. 9:11:06 PM Trystan: "... Above the coffeeshop?" 9:11:29 PM Arwen: "Afraid of being home alone, are we?" 9:11:54 PM Josie: Ulisse: Afraid, no. Desirous, also no. 9:12:21 PM Arwen: "I can understand that." 9:12:30 PM Trystan: "They have good coffee there..." 9:13:13 PM Josie: Ulisse: They do. It's generally a pit from hell, however. 9:13:40 PM Arwen: "There specifically, or just the lower quarter in general?" 9:13:59 PM Penelope: "Yes, is not all of the lower quarter 'a pit from hell'? 9:14:29 PM Josie: Ulisse: Both. Yes. 9:14:42 PM Josie: He rubs his forehead. "I *really* shouldn't be talking to you like this." 9:15:23 PM Penelope: 'Are you forbidden to do so, Ulisse?' 9:15:36 PM Trystan: "Why not?" 9:16:16 PM Josie: Ulisse: Nobody forbids me anything. And I'm giving too much away. 9:16:37 PM Arwen: "Too much away? It's the lower quarter, everyone knows it's hell." 9:16:39 PM Karid: "...what have you given away?" 9:17:12 PM Penelope: 'Are you in hiding, Ulisse?' 9:18:03 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm not in hiding, I'm at breakfast. 9:18:29 PM Trystan: "... You don't have to worry so much, Ulisse. Not here." 9:19:47 PM Karid: "...I do not blame him for being worried here." 9:19:57 PM Karid: "Think about how our previous interactions have gone." 9:20:01 PM Karid: Karid takes a sip of coffee 9:20:09 PM Josie: Ulisse: You tried to shoot me and you stole my sword. 9:20:30 PM Karid: "We still have it." 9:20:31 PM Penelope: 'Which I have returned, even without requisite information. 9:20:33 PM Josie: Ulisse: Also you seem to think I'm some sort of rapist. Which, while novel, is unpleasant. 9:20:36 PM Karid: "We can give it back to you." 9:20:41 PM Arwen: "Hey Caspar succeeded in knocking you out. And I aimed at non-vital organs." 9:20:53 PM Penelope: 'Acquainance Karid, I have already returned it.' 9:21:00 PM Karid: "...the first sword." 9:21:04 PM Trystan: "Not RAPIST, just... a little over-the-top with your kinks." 9:22:03 PM Karid: "She did not seem unwilling." 9:22:10 PM Karid: "So...not rapist, per say." 9:22:25 PM Karid: Karid frowns 9:22:32 PM Arwen: "You know, for a little bit there, we were actually having a pleasant conversation." 9:22:35 PM Karid: "Though I will admit being disturbed." 9:23:19 PM Penelope: "Shall we return to the subject of the fallacies of divine faiths?" 9:23:30 PM Josie: Ulisse: Oh, religion, I know, let's do politics next. 9:23:34 PM Karid: "...it is an interesting topic." 9:23:45 PM Trystan: "Oh gods not politics." 9:23:54 PM Karid: "You just combined them." 9:23:55 PM Trystan: "My parents are both politicians." 9:24:19 PM Karid: (( Seriously, was that intentional? )) 9:24:22 PM Karid: (( If so, bravo )) 9:25:17 PM Josie: Ulisse: How ghastly. 9:25:48 PM Josie: Roll Notice! 9:25:59 PM Josie: Ulisse: It's a wonder you haven't committed patricide and matricide. 9:26:14 PM Karid: (( ...okay, I haven't rolled above a 10 at all tonight )) 9:26:19 PM Karid: (( This diceroller... )) 9:27:20 PM Trystan: "It really is." 9:27:47 PM Karid: "I do not understand the politics of your nations..." 9:27:48 PM Josie: Ulisse: I suppose it's obligatory to hate one's parents. 9:28:11 PM Trystan: "Doubly so if they hate you." He looks at his coffee again. 9:28:28 PM Josie: Ulisse: And they do. Especially my mother. 9:28:59 PM Trystan: Trystan extends his coffe towards Ulisse in a toast. 9:29:32 PM Karid: "...you are both away from them now, yes?" 9:29:42 PM Josie: Ulisse: Not nearly far enough, in my case. 9:29:57 PM Josie: Sense Motive from Arwen and Karid. 9:30:13 PM Karid: (( ...SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD )) 9:30:29 PM Arwen: (( I got your bad luck. )) 9:30:46 PM Trystan: "Farthest I've ever been... doubt I'll be going back." 9:31:12 PM Karid: (( Gonna need to follow up on that swear later though, god and I are on bad terms... )) 9:31:26 PM Karid: (( You gotta be at -least- on speaking terms for makeup...y'know )) 9:31:39 PM Josie: Ulisse: I can't blame you. 9:32:30 PM Arwen: Arwen stares intently into her coffee. 9:32:34 PM Karid: "You seem to be in a better mood today, at least." 9:33:02 PM Josie: Ulisse: Nobody's trying to kill me and I've had a near-death experience. 9:33:05 PM Karid: "Do not trouble yourself with the past now, hrm? It is done." 9:34:25 PM Trystan: "We're not gonna try to kill you... as long as you make sure to let us know you want to stop." Trystan grins sarcastically. 9:34:54 PM Josie: Ulisse: Oh good, safe words. 9:35:10 PM Karid: "Sorry, celibate." 9:35:32 PM Josie: Ulisse: That *would* be a safe word. 9:35:52 PM Arwen: Arwen suppresses a giggle 9:36:05 PM Trystan: " 'Relative' work for ya?" He's laughing a bit too. 9:36:12 PM | Edited 9:36:17 PM Karid: Karid supresses a smile 9:36:34 PM Arwen: "I fear I have no safe word." 9:36:47 PM Karid: (( "Your face is enough, my dear." )) 9:36:51 PM Karid: (( ...sorry, I had to. )) 9:36:59 PM Josie: Ulisse: How dangerous. 9:37:03 PM Arwen: (( harsh man )) 9:37:35 PM Arwen: "Well, safe gets pretty boring after a while." 9:38:40 PM Karid: "I am reminded of a tale I heard of a tiefling..." 9:38:53 PM Karid: Karid groans 9:39:16 PM Josie: Ulisse: Those with demonblood do tend to get around. 9:40:44 PM Arwen: "A tale, you say? Do tell." 9:40:56 PM Trystan: "... Which tale?" 9:41:19 PM Karid: "...I am not going to repeat it." 9:41:32 PM Karid: "It came from a woman in the confessional." 9:41:45 PM Karid: "It would be wrong in many ways. And uncomfortable." 9:42:04 PM Arwen: "That's a shame. I love a good story." 9:42:29 PM Josie: Ulisse: I might know the one you mean. They say he fathered hundreds of children. 9:42:41 PM Josie: Ulisse: He's a little on the legendary side. I personally don't believe a word of it. 9:43:29 PM Trystan: "Oh, that story..." 9:43:47 PM Karid: Karid double facepalms 9:44:50 PM Josie: Ulisse: What does one do with hundreds of children? 9:45:11 PM Karid: "Forget about them, is what..." 9:45:14 PM Karid: Karid shakes his head 9:45:28 PM Josie: Ulisse: I wouldn't think they'd let you, if there were that many. 9:45:35 PM Josie: There's a knock at the door! ... to the common room. 9:45:53 PM Karid: "I'm not advocating it, I'm saying anyone with that many likely doesn't know about them." 9:45:56 PM Trystan: "It -is- a bit of a legend, and our company being shipping.... We hear all kinds of tales, from all around." 9:45:59 PM Karid: Karid gets up to get it 9:46:18 PM Penelope: Penelope allows him to continue his lively conversation with his companions. 9:46:21 PM Penelope: insists. 9:46:52 PM Penelope: Penelope makes for the door and opens it. 9:47:09 PM Karid: Karid ...slumps back down. He was looking for an escape! 9:47:19 PM Karid: Karid buries his head in his hands again 9:48:36 PM Josie: At the door is a princess, apparently. She's a tall elven woman with golden blonde hair in an ornate braided style similar to that of Lady Faustina's, though hers is interwoven with gold ornaments. She's wearing a set of silvery wizard's robes, which look to have real silver filigree embroidery. "Excuse me?" 9:49:01 PM Josie: Ulisse looks at Karid, and says, politely, "Would you like to hear it in *detail*?" 9:49:22 PM Karid: "_No_." 9:49:39 PM Josie: Ulisse: Are you sure? It's quite... extensive. 9:49:41 PM Karid: "I already did. Confessional!" 9:49:48 PM Karid: "I do not need to..." 9:49:52 PM Josie: Ulisse: All of it? 9:50:02 PM Josie: Lady: This *is* the House of Masks, is it not? 9:50:06 PM Karid: "...a -personal encounter-." 9:50:12 PM Karid: "I do not need to hear more!" 9:50:38 PM Josie: Ulisse: How personal can it be with that many people involved? 9:50:50 PM Karid: "SOMEONE WHO ENCOUNTERED HIM!" 9:51:01 PM Karid: Karid headtables 9:51:03 PM Trystan: "Ah, yes, ma'am, you're in the right place!" He does escape the conversation, and walk politely to her and bows. 9:51:19 PM Josie: She curtseys back; elegant and very regal. 9:52:18 PM Penelope: Penelope snaps back to attention, forgetting why it had opened the door, and proceeds to close it... 9:52:42 PM Karid: (( SPaceforged )) 9:52:56 PM Trystan: After she curtseys back, he takes her hand and delicately kisses the back of her knuckles. "May I ask who we have the pleasure of meeting?" 9:53:10 PM Trystan: ((FORMALITY: He can have it.)) 9:53:30 PM Penelope: ((Every now and again, it loses its train of thought)) 9:53:48 PM Josie: The lady is luckily on the correct side of the door by this point. 9:53:57 PM Josie: Lady: I'm Bellamy. I've come to assist you. 9:54:01 PM Josie: Anybody here have K: Religion? 9:55:16 PM Josie: Karid does. 9:55:22 PM | Edited 9:55:33 PM Josie: Karid, roll K: Religion. 9:57:25 PM Karid: (( FINALLY 9:57:28 PM Karid: (( FINALLY A GOOD ROLL )) 10:00:14 PM Karid: "Hello, Bellamy." 10:00:22 PM Karid: Karid stands and gives a polite bow 10:00:39 PM Josie: She curtseys back, again, very low. 10:00:41 PM Karid: "I see you are a worshipper of Taelyss?" 10:01:10 PM Josie: Bellamy: I was a priestess; I am retired. I don't suppose any of you were expecting me. 10:02:12 PM Trystan: "No, we haven't heard anything..." 10:02:28 PM Josie: Bellamy smiles, slightly. "I'm here to help." 10:02:28 PM Karid: Karid shakes his head 10:02:38 PM Karid: "Well, it is appreciated." 10:02:44 PM Karid: (( You know what time it is? )) 10:02:52 PM Karid: (( SENSE MOTIVE TIME! )) 10:02:57 PM Karid: (( ...also Adventure Time )) 10:03:48 PM Josie: Bellamy: I'm a medium. 10:04:23 PM Karid: "That shall be useful, then. It is good to have you." 10:05:02 PM Trystan: "... How do you mediate?" 10:06:07 PM Josie: Bellamy: Due to my previous work I have a great deal of control over my body and I am able to facilitate possession of it. 10:06:52 PM Trystan: "Some of these spirits are pretty evil... You sure you'll be alright?" 10:07:07 PM Josie: Bellamy: Safety measures will be put in place. 10:07:25 PM Josie: Bellamy: If you will excuse me, I believe I will put my things away. 10:07:50 PM Josie: She heads off. 10:07:58 PM | Edited 10:08:03 PM Trystan: "Take any room that's not in use, milady." He calls after her. 10:07:59 PM Josie: When you look, you find Ulisse's gone. 10:08:08 PM Karid: Karid follows her, to show her a room! 10:08:14 PM Josie: And we're done. Category:House of Masks Category:Logs